Love and Truth Revealed
by Mauimango
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get in a fight and they finally tell each other their feelings. But does Kikyo have a plan to get them apart?
1. Fight about the Ramen

A/N: Hiya everybody. This is my first fanfiction so no hard flames. Also this is from my own experinces so I hope it truns out good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I did... him and Miroku! Hottness! Anyways on to the story.

.: Chapter 1 Fight about the Ramen :.

Inuyasha and the gang are sitting down to dinner after a hard day of fighting.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a annoyed voie as she prepared the food.

"D-did you..." Inuyasha trailed off. "Did you bring any ramen for me to eat?"

"Oh boy, here it comes," Sango sighed as she moved her Hiraikotsu to her lap.

Instantly, the hut exploded with Kagome's yelling.

"NO INUYASHA! YOU HAVE ASKED ME ALREADY TODAY!DID YOU ALREADY FORGET YOU BAKA!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall and placed his hands behind his head.

"Feh, stupid wench, I was just asking." Inuyasha said calmly.

"He's really done it now," Miroku moaned.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN? YOU JUST SIT THERE NOT EVEN CARING," Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome, being in so much rage, hadn't noticed, or cared, that she had said "sit". Inuyasha had crashed into the ground without notice from Kagome.

"You deserve it Inuyasha." she said as she sat down she look over to Sango.

"Grrrr... Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

Sango looked over at Kagome.

"Kagome, don't!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled out of nowhere.

Crash, crash, crash, crash

"Oi wench! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha growled again as he shifted the Tetsusaiga, which he had fallen on.

"Stop calling me wench!" Kagome said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Will you guys cut it out?" Shippo wined.

"Shut up Shippo. Stay out of this! This is between me and the wench." Inuyasha said harshly to the little kitsune.

Kagomes eyes tightened as she lunged at Inuyasha for yelling at Shippo. Sango then jumped up, her Hiraikotsu falling to the ground, and grabed Kagome before she could reach Inuyasha.

"Alright now you to," Miroku said in his clam voice. "You to need to go in the hut next door and work things out with each other."

"Fine then," Inuyasha said.

"Fine," Kagome mumbled as she was let out of Sango's grip.

Kagome turned and walked out of the hut, Inuyasha got up and followed suit, and the both of them walked together in the cool night air.

"Will those two ever learn?"Shippo asked quietly.

"No," Miroku replied, "there so stubborn to give in to one another."

"Yes," Sango replied as she pet Kirara.

.: Outside the hut :.

Silence was all the was heard between them. The silence was broken by faint slap.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled.

"Those two," Kagome sighed. "Will they ever learn?"

"No," Inuyasha replied, "they both know they like each other so they should just tell each other."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed.

As they entered the hut a fire was crackling happily in the center of the room the two then sat down opposite each other, and began to talk.

A/N: Sorry cliffie!Sorry again that it's short! And I know there a little out of character, but whatever. Also I know that it starts out slow but it will get better! If you think I spell anything wrong just let me know k? Also I'll update faster if people review, so please review! Thankies! Ja ne


	2. Kagome's Broken Heart

A/N : Thankies everyone for reading and reviewing I'm glad you liked it so far. So here for go. Oh and Happy Valentines Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

.: Chapter 2 Kagome's Broken Heart :.

.:. Previously .:.

_.: Outside the hut :. _

_Silence was all the was heard between them. The silence was broken by faint slap._

"_Hentai!" Sango yelled._

"_Those two," Kagome sighed. "Will they ever learn?"_

"_No," Inuyasha replied, "they both know they like each other so they should just tell each other."_

"_Yeah," Kagome agreed._

_As they entered the hut a fire was crackling happily in the center of the room the two then sat down opposite each other, and began to talk. _

Inuyasha stared intently at Kagome. Both of them had not spoken since they had sat down.

"So, I guess we should work this out," Kagome mumbled, "its not the ramen Inuyasha." Kagome blurted.

"W- what?" inuyasha said.

"I saw you with kikyo today."

Inuyasha gulped and stared at the floor. "So you heard what I said to her?."

Kagome nodded.

"Oh Kagome... I," but he was cut off by Kagome.

"I heard you telling her you loved her," Kagome whispered.

.: Flashback :.

Inuyasha sniffed that air. Kikyo. But wait... there was more...

"Guys," Inuyasha said.

Everyone froze.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

"A demon," Inuyasha lied. "Just a demon is up ahead."

"Yes," Miroku said, "I can sense it's demonic aura."

"Kirara, lets go," Sango said as Kirara transformed in to her fighting form.

"You guys go ahead," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha why aren't you coming along?" Sango replied as she climbed onto Kirara.

"Just go I'll be there in a minute," Inuyasha said as he ran off the road and into a nearby forest.

"I don't trust him," Kagome whispered to Sango. "I'm going to follow him."

"Yeah, he's up to something," Sango agreed.

Kagome then rushed off in the direction Inuyasha had taken. Soon her feet lead her deep into the forest. There was soon no path and road visible anymore. Although the forest chattered with the sounds of animals, Sango and Miroku's battle could still be heard though the dense forest. As Kagome ran farther and farther into the forest, less and less light was coming though the trees.

'Inuyasha, where did you go?' Kagome thought as her skirt became caught on a branch.

"Let go." she pleaded with the branch.

"Inuyasha, you came." a voice sounded from somewhere up ahead.

"Of course I did Kikyo, I wanted to know what you wanted," Inuyasha said.

Kagome froze. She tried one last time to undo her skirt. She pulled with all her strength and it came lose. But, as the branch let go, she tumbled forward. After quietly dusting herself off, she looked up to see the pair kissing. Her heart breaking, and her legs stiff, she could mot move.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he grasped Kikyo, "I...wuv you."

The last words he mumbled but Kagome could make out just what he said. I love you. Crying, heart broken and not wanting to hear anymore. She got up and ran. All she could do was keep running and think about what Inuyasha had said. Her eyes blinded with tears she burst out of the forest and in the sunlight. She then wiped her eyes and ran off to battle with Sango and Miroku.

.: Back with Inuyasha :.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said while pushing Kikyo back. "I don't love you, I just told you that. I wish you would stop, and leave me alone."

"But Inuyasha, I love. Or is it that you have feelings for my reincarnation? Is that it? Why don't you love me Inuyasha?" Kikyo said with her cold voice.

"Well I don't so your just gong to get used to it," Inuyasha said to Kikyo ( the clay b lol sorry I hate Kikyo ) "she's just a stupid wench that can see the jewel shards. He really didn't mean that but he didn't want Kikyo to know his real feelings.

"Is that how you really feel Inuyasha? You love no one?" she said staring at him with her cold eyes. "I think your lying, but to show I am your friend, Inuyasha, I will go, for now." Kikyo stated. "Go fight that demon now."

Her soul collectors then flew down and grabed her and she flew away.

"Until next time, Inuyasha." And then she was gone.

Inuyasha then bounded off in the direction of the ongoing battle.

.: At the Battle :.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at the snake demon.

It missed.

"Damn it, I missed," Sango yelled.

"Where is Inuyasha, Kagome?" Miroku yelled.

"I...I couldn't find him," she lied. She didn't want to t ell them what she saw and heard.

"Nothing's working!" Shippo cried.

Out of nowhere Inuyasha attacked.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as a streak of yellow-orange light shattered the demon to pieces.

"Great timing Inuyasha," Sango said to him, hopping of Kirara, "we were about to give up fighting."

"Yes." Miroku agreed, "we were going to use my wind tunnel as a last resort."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said boringly, "you can thank me later, lets get going."

They walked the rest of the day and came apon a small village before nightfall. Of course the perverted monk asked the beautiful women in the village the same old question.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" asked the lecherous monk.

Slap.

"Alright then, never mind," Miroku said rubbing his face.

Sango blushing, and looking as she was about to slap the monk herself, took Kagome by the arm and lead her away from Miroku.

"Perverted monk," Sango muttered.

'Just admit it Sango,' Kagome thought smiling to herself.

.: End Flashback :.

"Kagome, I don't love her!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Sure," Kagome sighed. She look at the hanyou, with the bigest chocolate eyes he ever saw. "Inuyasha? I'm going to tell you how many people I have loved in my life."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked into Kagomes sad eyes as another slap and a "pervert" echoed from across the way.

"I have never really loved anyone but,... you," Kagome said, "You are the only person that I have really had feelings for that I really do love."

Inuyasha felt himself turn extremely red. He didn't know what to say.

"But you love Kikyo," Kagome went on with hurt in her voice, "you don't have feelings for me."

"Kagome I," Inuyasha sighed.

"YOU LOVE KIKYO AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO DENY IT!" she yelled and ran out of the hut.

A/N: Yay! Another chappie done! I hope you liked it. This kinda really happened to me so it's weird writing about it. ANYWAYS. Please review, I like hearing what you think. Ja ne!


	3. Where's Kagome?

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you all for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter. Also I'm sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, I just couldn't sit down and write. A BIG thank you to Shippo-cutie for being the first preson to have me on their favorites list!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

.: Flashback :.

"_Inuyasha? I'm going to tell you how many people I have loved in my life."_

_Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked into Kagomes sad eyes as another slap and a "pervert" echoed from across the way. _

"_I have never really loved anyone but,... you," Kagome said, "You are the only person that I have really had feelings for that I really do love."_

_Inuyasha felt himself turn extremely red. He didn't know what to say._

"_But you love Kikyo," Kagome went on with hurt in her voice, "you don't have feelings for me."_

"_Kagome I," Inuyasha sighed._

"_YOU LOVE KIKYO AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO DENY IT!" she yelled and ran out of the hut._

.: Chapter 3 Where's Kagome:.

Kagome ran past all the huts in the village. Her eyes stained with tears, she couldn't see where she was running to. She ran, and ran until her legs gave out. She collapsed on the soft earthy floor, and looked up to where her legs had taken her. All see saw were trees. But wait. She could hear something. Water. She got up from the place she had fallen and took about ten steps until her eyes meet a beautiful sight. She had come upon a waterfall, flowing into a shimmering pond with the most beautiful Koi swimming peacefully around in circles. She slowly walked to the ponds edge and gracefully sat herself down. She looked up into the cloudless shy just as the full moon rose up from behind the trees, flooding the forest with white moonlight.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome sighed

.: Back in the hut with Inuyasha :.

He just sat there unable to move. He was amazed at what he had just heard.

"Feh, Kagome, I don't care if you don't want to be found. Here I come," Inuyasha said to an empty hut as he got up.

He then left the hut and walked over to where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were. He lifted up the screen covering the entrance and was greeted by his friends.

"Hello Inuyasha," Miroku said as he was rubbing his face.

"Where's Kaogme?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, "she kinda ran off."

"WHAT?" all three of them said as one.

"Nothing to worry about I'm going to find her right now," Inuyasha said.

"We will help," Sango said, standing up.

"Yes," Miroku agreed, "we need to find Lady Kagome."

"No! I don't want your help. I think it will be better if I go by myself," Inuyasha reasoned with them.

"Alright fine," Shippo agreed, "but if your not back with Kagome before sunrise, were coming to look for you and her."

"Ok, ok then," Inuyasha said blankly.

"You should go now then?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha nodded and ran out of the hut. Looking around Inuyasha sniffed the air. A faint smell of Kagome. But from what direction? It was hard to tell.

"That way," he said to himself.

He then took off in the direction her smell was the strongest.

.: Back with Kagome :.

She took her hands and placed them on her face. She was extremely hot from running. She then placed her hands in the water. Cool, not cold. She then decided to cool herself down with a quick bath. She slipped off her clothes and slowly walked into the pool. All the Koi that had been swimming around suddenly swam away.

"Sorry," Kagome giggled.

She swam over to the other side of the pool where the waterfall was. She stood up and let the waterfall soak her hair. She closed her eyes it felt so good. Unlucky for her was going to be having a visitor.

.: With Inuyasha :.

He had kept walking in the direction of Kagome's scent. His ears then picked up the sound of running water in the distance. He had been walking for sometime, and was now very thirsty. He kept walking and the sound became more clear. He then walked into a clearing with a waterfall and a shimmering pond. He sniffed the air again. Kagome! He scent was stronger now. He squinted his eyes so he could see better. A person was bathing in the pond! Inuyasha turning red, said quietly into the darkness,

"Kagome?"

.: Kagome's point of view :.

The voice has startled her. She opened her eyes and looked to the other side of the pool. A red blur was just noticeable under the trees.

'Damn it, Inuyasha found me!' Kagome thought.

She then anwsered the voice.

"Y-yes?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, its Inuyasha," Inuyasha said.

Looking down to the ground, Inuyasha saw Kagome's clothes, and realized she was well, not dressed. He then turned a brightest red, that if anyone had seen you might of thought that he was a tomato. Looking away Inuyasha asked quietly,

"Kagome, a-are you umm d-dressed?"

Kagome then also turning as red as a tomato, sank down a bit more into the water.

"Well, no Inuyasha if you must know," Kagome said with a softened voice.

'Great' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly, "will you mind leaving for a bit while it get dressed?"

Inuyasha not expecting her to say that, slowly turned and walked behind a tree and sat down. Splashing could be heard from behind him. _Kagome. Kagome, the girl who he had known for so long was naked less than ten feet from him. _He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "you can come out now."

Inuyasha not knowing what to expect got up from behind the tree and walked to where Kagome sat in the moonlight.

A/N: So what did you think? I know its short but I end it where I think it should end. Anyways, I want to know what you guys think so please review! Oh also in you reviews tell me what you think about having a short chappie about just Miroku and Sango. Your votes count! Thank you again for reading! Ja ne!


	4. Inuyasha's Feelings

A/N: Thank you for pointing out my spelling sux. I was kinda waiting to see who would say it first but anyways thank you all for reviewing. Oh man it just started raining... hum... I could use that... smiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

.: Flashback :.

_Inuyasha not expecting her to say that, slowly turned and walked behind a tree and sat down. Splashing could be heard from behind him_. _Kagome. Kagome, the girl who he had known for so long was naked less than ten feet from him. He quickly shook the thought out of his head._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "you can come out now."_

_Inuyasha not knowing what to expect got up from behind the tree and walked to where Kagome sat in the moonlight._

.: Chapter 4 Inuyasha's Feelings :.

As Inuyasha came out from behind the trees, Kagome was sitting down by the water's edge. Moonlight was shimmering off her black, water soaked hair.

'She looks so beautiful,' Inuyasha thought.

He sat down next to her and silence feel between them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I really do like you, a-and seeing you kiss Kikyo, well, it really hurt me. I couldn't believe that you did that. I-I...," Kagome said.

She burst into tears and buried herself in a sea of red. Inuyasha unable to say anything, stroked her long hair.

"Kagome, I don't love Kikyo," Inuyasha said as she kept stroking her hair.

"W-what," Kagome questioned, "No, Inuyasha I saw you kiss her, I-I heard you tell you her you love her! INUYASHA YOU CAN'T DENY IT!"

Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's clothes, and followed a Koi in the water with her eyes.

"No, listen to me Kagome," Inuyasha said, " I don't love Kikyo, I-I love you."

Kagome's eyes snapped back to Inuyasha's softened face.

"R-really?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes Kagome, for as long as I can remember," Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Oh Inuyasha I don't believe this," Kagome said.

"I know I've been a jerk to you, but, that was so I could hide my true feelings," Inuyasha said, "I guess I was afraid of you rejecting me."

"Inuyasha, I could _never_ reject you," Kagome said, "I suppose I never told you because _I_ was afraid of you rejecting me."

"This is insane," Inuyasha said with a big sigh.

"Why is that?"

"Because we have both had feelings for each other for so long and we could just never admit it."

"I don't believe that you didn't find out sooner!" Kagome said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have given you so many signs that I like you."

"I can say the same for you, Kagome."

"Oh?"

"Like I said before I only made fun of you because I was trying to show you my feelings."

"But still," Kagome said turning away, "you kissed _her_ today. AND you said you loved her."

'_What are you doing_?' Kagome thought to herself. '_You got him to tell you that he loves you! Your just making it wors_e.'

"Kagome, please listen to reason,"(a/n: whoa would Inuyasha really sound that smart? ) Inuyasha said. "You didn't hear right. That clay thing had my lips glued to hers. What I said was that I wanted her to leave me alone and that I don't love her."

"Inuyasha, this is just silly, forget Kikyo, I love you Inuyasha and I always will." Kagome said.

"I love you to Kagome, don't you ever forget that." Inuyasha said taking her hand and placing it in his.

Thunder cracked in the distance, as rain started falling.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, "Lets find some shelter."

Kagome nodded and they both stood up. Inuyasha looked around. He then picked up Kagome and held her in his arms. Inuyasha sighed to himself. They were very deep in the forest, and getting back to the village would take till sunrise, and it would just be safer to spend the night in a tree.

"Kagome, how would you feel sleeping in a tree tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

But Kagome had already fallen asleep in his arms. Slowly making his way into the forest, he searched for a good tree.

"There's one."

He had chosen a small tree sheltered by lots of bigger trees. That way they would be protected, and they wouldn't get wet. He bounded up the tree to a high, thick branch. He laid Kagome carefully to one side and then laid down himself. Picking up Kagome, he placed her on top of him, to share his body warmth with her.

'She's so beautiful when she sleeps,'

"Goodnight, my love," Inuyasha whispered.

Standing nearby, but out of sight, was Kikyo.

"So Inuyasha, you love no one? You lied to my Inuyasha, and you, my reincarnation, and your friends are going to pay," Kikyo said with a cold voice.

Her soul collectors flew over her head, and she walked away as lightning flashed across the sky.

A/N: Yay! another chappie done. I am still happy to hear anything you have to say. Yell at me or whatever, just please review! Anyways a thank you to my reviewers. You guys inspire me to write more and update faster. Until next time. Ah! Wait! Me has forgot to put in...Sesshomaru! Just say if you guys want the fluff. Ja ne!


	5. Ha! They do like each other!

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long to update. Waaaa! I just **_could not_** write! I really do hate it when people take **_forever_** to update.

Shippo-cutie: I also think one of his thoughts was to much like Miroku's

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"text" means someone talking

'text' means someones thoughts

((text)) means my thoughts

**.: Flashback :.**

_He had chosen a small tree sheltered by lots of bigger trees. That way they would be protected, and they wouldn't get wet. He bounded up the tree to a high, thick branch. He laid Kagome carefully to one side and then laid down himself. Picking up Kagome, he placed her on top of him, to share his body warmth with her._

'_She's so beautiful when she sleeps,'_

"_Goodnight, my love," Inuyasha whispered._

_Standing nearby, but out of sight, was Kikyo._

"_So Inuyasha, you love no one? You lied to my Inuyasha, and you, my reincarnation, and your friends are going to pay," Kikyo said with a cold voice._

_Her soul collectors flew over her head, and she walked away as lightning flashed across the sky._

**.: Chapter 5 Ha! They do like each other:.**

Miroku was the first one to wake in the hut. He opened his eyes and Inuyasha and Kagome where nowhere to be seen. He got up and quietly walked over to Sango.

"Sango," Miroku said as he gently poked her shoulder.

Miroku rolled his eyes, Sango was certainly a heavy sleeper. But there was one thing he knew she would wake up to.((evil grin))

Grope

**_EXPLODE!_**

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU, YOU LECHEROUS MONK! TO DO **_THAT_** WHILE I'M SLEEPING! UGGGGGGHHHHH!" Sango screamed.

slap, slap, slap

"Lady Sango, please listen," Miroku said rubbing his very sore face, "please listen to me. I tried to wake you up but you would not, so, I did something that **_would_** wake you."

"Miroku, sigh" Sango said.

"Sango listen to me. Inuyasha and Kagome have not returned. I say we go and find them." Miroku said very fast, because he was afraid of Sango lecturing him.

"W-what? They haven't?" Sango said with a worried tone, "he said he would be back before sunup."

Neither Miroku, nor Sango had noticed that Shippo and Kirara were now awake. ... ((heya, I have a question..is this how you say that someone is your sugar lump...watashi no Chelsea san was satoo katamari desu...or wait to ask someone if there are my sugar lump, I put a "ka?" at the end right? sorry this is just random, but it's been in my mind all day...))... Shippo being still very sleepy, laid his head back down on Kirara.

"I wouldn't worry to much about those two though. Inuyasha can take care of himself, and he probably found Kagome anyways," Miroku said.

"You sure Miroku?" Sango asked

"If we know Inuyasha well enough, he found her and there fine," Miroku assured Sango.

"Your right," Sango agreed.

She walked to the door and stepped outside.

"Miroku! Come see!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku followed Sango's command and came outside. It was beautiful outside. Everything was wet. (( haha it's been raining like non-stop in San Diego for like a week! We even had some water spouts!)) All the plants were dripping and shimmering with the water droplets, they had collected in the night.

"Hummm.. sniff sniff the air Miroku, doesn't it just smell just, so fresh?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Yes, I agree, fresh." Miroku said as he looked toward the forest in the distance.

.: With Inuyasha :.

Waking up with Kagome in his arms was the most wonderful thing he had happen to him. Her soft breathing was some how, comforting. He sat there, with Kagome, and watched the rise and fall of her chest. He looked around at his surroundings. Everything was still dripping from the night before. Birds chirped, and animals scurried around the forest floor beneath them. Kagome them moved in his arms. She opened her eyes to be looking straight up into two beautiful amber orbs.

"Hello my Kagome," Inuyasha said sweetly to her, "sleep well?"

"In your arms, of course I did." Kagome said back with a smile.

"Good."

"Inuyasha, do you think the others are worried about us?" Kagome asked quietly as she snuggled back into Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"I told the others if we weren't back by morning that they could come look for us," Inuyasha said, "I really wouldn't want them to see us like this."

"Are you ashamed? Or what?" Kagome said with sort of an annoyed voice.

"No, no," he told her, "that's not it, it's just I don't think they should know yet."

"Ok then, whatever you want," Kagome said.

'I still really hope they don't come.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

.: Back with Miroku and Sango :.

"Miroku, follow me please," Sango said softly.

"W-what? Why?" Miroku asked.

"I think _we_ need to talk," Sango replied, "but not here. I don't want to wake Shippo."

"Lady Sango, will you please tell me?" Miroku said again.

She glared at him and walked away.

"Just follow me."

The monk followed her out of the village and into the forest. They walked deeper and deeper until they reached a waterfall, flowing into a pond with colorful Koi swimming around in circles. Sango sat down on a rock and motioned for Miroku to do the same. He came and sat next to her.

"Is something the matter?" Miroku asked with a worried voice.

"No, its just, I can't keep this from you any longer..." Sango trailed off.

.: Back in Inuyasha's tree :.

His ears perked up and he heard the voices. He turned his head in the direction of the waterfall. It sounded like... Miroku! And Sango to! He shifted his weight to hear better. Noticing his fidgeting, Kagome looked back up toward him.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"I hear Sango and Miroku, there down by the waterfall." Inuyasha said quietly, just incase he was in listening distance.

"I wonder what there doing down there." Kagome asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Inuyasha said.

He helped Kagome up and then got up himself.

"I'm coming with you." Kagome insisted.

"Ok then, jump on my back." Inuyasha said.

Kagome carefully got on his back, and Inuyasha bounded off to the waterfall. As they got closer Inuyasha slowed down.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "don't let us be seen."

Inuyasha nodded to Kagome, and jumped to the tree that was the closest to the pair. He ste Kagome down and they climbed out on to the branch's of the tree to get a better look.

.: Miroku and Sango :.

"Miroku...I...I... really like you..."Sango said.

Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" Miroku asked. ((omg, one of my best friends in the whole world does that **_all_** the time, and it gets me **_sssoooo_** pissed off ))

"Miroku,...I ...I'm in love with you," Sango confessed to the monk.

"Sango,..."

"And I have for a while but, I have just been lying about it, a-and I will bear your child." Sango said as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

She grabbed hold of the monk and kept him in a tight embrace. Miroku being speechless let his love hold him, and he put his arms around her. He pushed her back a bit, and she looked at him with teary eyes. He then slowly placed his lips against hers. Sango breathed sharply, and then let Miroku kiss her.

.: Inuyasha and Kagome :.

Both of them blushed watching the others kiss. Kagome took a glace at Inuyasha and smiled. He was smiling. She loved that smile of his. She looked back at Miroku and Sango and they were still kissing. Feeling weird watching them kiss she took her hand and started rubbing Inuyasha's soft, fuzzy ears.

"Inuyasha? Why don't we go back to the hut and let them finish what there doing." Kagome said

"Alright then."

They jumped back to the tree they had spent the night in and got down. Inuyasha jumped down first and told Kagome to jump.

"I'm scared," Kagome said.

"Trust me."

She jumped down and was caught by Inuyasha. She smiled as he put her down. They then walked, hand in hand, back to the hut.

A/N: yay! Ahh I still don't know where to put in the fluff... but anyways if anyone knows Japanese, I am looking for someone to teach me some. So if you feel like it e-mail me Thank you all for reviewing. Until next time. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! I can't imagine how upset you all must be with me...wwwaaaa... anyways here it is finally. This is all I could put up before my parents saw me, I dunno when I'll be able to go on again, see MY review for My story for a little insight.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

**.: Flashback :.**

_.: Inuyasha and Kagome :._

_Both of them blushed watching the others kiss. Kagome took a glace at Inuyasha and smiled. He was smiling. She loved that smile of his. She looked back at Miroku and Sango and they were still kissing. Feeling weird watching them kiss she took her hand and started rubbing Inuyasha's soft, fuzzy ears._

"_Inuyasha? Why don't we go back to the hut and let them finish what there doing." Kagome said_

"_Alright then."_

_They jumped back to the tree they had spent the night in and got down. Inuyasha jumped down first and told Kagome to jump._

"_I'm scared," Kagome said._

"_Trust me."_

_She jumped down and was caught by Inuyasha. She smiled as he put her down. They then walked, hand in hand, back to the hut._

**.: Chapter 6 SANGO ADMITS!cough :.**

When Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the hut Shippo and Kirara were still asleep. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and began to make a fire to cook breakfast. Inuyasha went over to Shippo and sat down next to him ((wince))

"Wake up stupid! We don't have all day to sleep!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

"WWWWAAAAA!" Shippo yelled back, "I'm sorry!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sternly, looking up from the fire, "SIT!"

crash

"Grrrr...what did you do that for?"

glare

"I think you know perfectly well why I did it."

(( yeah if you don't remember, Kagome and Inuyasha are still going to be mean to each other to hide their true feelings))

"Ehh?" Shippo said, "what's up with you to?"

"Nothing," Kagome said blankly, "where is Sango and Miroku?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's comment, smirked, then went back to looking stupid.

"Huh? Now that you mention it...well I really don't know..." Shippo said in a confused voice.

.: with Sango and Mirkou :.

((I know like 10 min past but pretend it wasn't that long))

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"We really should be getting back to the hut," Sango said quietly.

"Yes, I agree." Miroku said standing up.

He offered Sango his hand and she took it. He gently pulled her up and they started making their way back to the hut.

"Now Miroku," Sango said, "we can't let Kagome and Inuyasha know what happened between us."

"Why must we hide our true feelings?"

"Please Miroku."

"Alright then but I must ask you, have you ever enjoyed _this_."

When he said "this" he took his hand and placed it on Sango's ((cough)) but ((cough)) squeeze

"Oh!" Sango said with yelp, "well if you must know I always did like it."

"Ha, ha success! Finally!" Miroku said with triumph.

"Lech," Sango said rolling her eyes, "lets go."

**A/N: WWWAAA I know it's REALLY short but I had to write something. I kinda of had school and other things come up ( like being grounded off the internet but w/e) I really do hope to get on more as I'm sneaking on... but yes to answer your question, I'll be glad to hear any ideas you may have. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
